Gracias por volver
by 0Pablo1
Summary: ¿Has pensado alguna vez en poder tener...a la persona que amaste todo este tiempo contigo? Bueno eso le paso a nuestro zorro favorito Tails, tendra la oportunidad de recuperar a la persona que mas amo en el mundo su "amiga" Cosmo. Lean mi primera hisoria en Fanfiction.


**Tails y Cosmo**

"**Gracias por volver conmigo"**

Una mañana en la mansión de la familia Thorndyke un pequeño zorro de dos colas al que todos conocen como "Tails" estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su habitación después de haber derramado lágrimas por su "amiga" Cosmo después de su sacrificio para salvar el universo de Dark Oak un enemigo al que por poco casi pierden sus vidas.

-*Bostezo* Ah, pero que bien dormí.- Dijo el pequeño zorrito frotándose los ojos y levantándose de su cama yendo al escritorio donde estaba la semilla de Cosmo que ahora era una hermosa planta.

-Hola querida ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo acariciando la planta con mucha ternura.

Tails se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo y se sonrojo por haberla llamado "querida" rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes.

-Desearía que estuvieras conmigo- Pensó Tails para sus adentros.

-Si es lo que quieres está bien- Se escuchó del viento.

Después de lavarse los dientes algo perezosamente, bajo a saludar a todos pero se sorprendió por ver la escena que estaban viendo sus ojos y es que Sonic estaba besando a Amy con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿¡Que!?- Dijo el zorro abriendo los ojos como platos.

En ese momento Sonic y Amy rompieron el beso completamente sonrojados.

Tails cambio su sonrisa normal a una picara.

-Vaya creo que interrumpí algo- Dijo eso con un tono pícaro.

-Tails…eh…pensé que seguías dormido- Respondió la eriza rosada nerviosa.

-Estaba, hasta que decidí levantarme para saludar a todos, pero…me encuentro con ustedes dos besuqueándose como toda una pareja de enamorados- Dijo Tails aun con su tono pícaro.

-Hermano… ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Sonic cambiando de tema aun sonrojado.

-Bien y tu ¿Sonic?- Dijo Tails sonriendo por lo ocurrido.

-¡Muy bien!, me siento genial.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial…y ¿los demás?-Pregunto con algo de duda.

-Bueno...ah sí, todos están afuera.- Dijo Sonic con algo de duda.

-Está bien y…Sonic, luego me cuentas, ¿sí?- Dijo en un susurro que solo Sonic pudo escuchar

-Ah, si…claro.-Dijo sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Bueno iré a saludar a los demás. Dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos para decirles que se iba.

-Está bien después te alcanzamos.- Dijo Amy abrazando a Sonic.

-Bueno…Bye.- Dijo el pequeño zorro para irse de la sala de estar.

-Oye Amy ya que Tails se fue, te parece si...- Dijo Sonic con tono pícaro.

-¿Qué Sonikku?- Dijo con duda.

-Si ¿terminamos lo de antes?-Dijo agarrando a Amy de las caderas.

-Sonic…- Dijo por ultimo antes de ser besada apasionadamente por su héroe azul.

Dejemos a estos Tortolos y vamos con Tails.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Dijo Tails paseando afuera

-¿Tails?- Se escuchó una voz infantil acercándose donde estaba el zorro.

-¿Cream…eres tú?- Dijo con inseguridad.

-Si, quien más crees que es.- Dijo la coneja dándole un abrazo de oso.

-Que raro…estos días Cream se ha puesto un poco más cariñosa de lo normal conmigo… ¿Sera porque perdí a…Cosmo?- Pensó Tails algo triste.

-Tails, ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo la conejita rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación.

-No, no pasa nada.- Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo de oso que le dio a él.

-Pobre Tails…tiene que sufrir en silencio por la pérdida de Cosmo desearía poder ayudarlo.- Pensó Cream algo triste y dejando salir una lagrima silenciosa de sus ojos sin que Tails se dé cuenta.

-Cream ¿Dónde están los demás?-Dijo el zorro rompiendo el abrazo sonriendo.

-Por aquí, sígueme.-Dijo la coneja sonriendo y llevando a Tails de nuevo a la casa.

Cream llevo a Tails de nuevo a la casa, en ese momento Tails estaba algo enojado porque Sonic le dijo que todos estaban a fuera pero Cream se dio cuenta y le dijo:

-¿Pasa algo Tails?-Pregunto Cream inocentemente.

-No, no pasa nada es que Sonic me dijo que todos estaban afuera pero parece que no- Dijo algo enojado.

-Ya tranquilízate Tails, seguro se equivocó.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón-Dijo muy contento.

Fueron hasta la cocina y se encontraron con Ela, el , Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Vainilla, Chris, Nelson, Lindsay y Chuck preparándose para almorzar.

-Hasta que llegan- Dijo el gruñón de Knuckles.

-Tails, Cream, íbamos a llamarlos para almorzar pero ya que llegaron…- Dijo Ela con su tono alegre.

-Bueno me está empezando a dar un poco de hambre- Dijo Tails poniéndose una mano en su estómago.

-A mí también- Dijo Cream.

-Bueno a almorzar- Dijo Lindsay alegremente.

Después de almorzar Sonic y Amy les dijeron a todos que tenían que decirles algo en la sala.

-¿Qué nos quieres decir Sonic?- Dijo Chris.

-Bueno…que yo y Amy somos…- Dijo nervioso el erizo.

-¿Son qué?- Dijo Knuckles perdiendo la paciencia.

-Somos… ¡Pareja!- Dijo Sonic completando la oración sonrojado al máximo.

-¡Por fin!- Dijeron todos los presentes menos Tails.

-Ya era hora de que te declararas erizo- Dijo Knuckles dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Sí, Sonic, al fin estarás con Amy- Dijo Cream llorando de la emoción.

-Al fin se los dicen a todos Sonic y Amy- Dijo Tails no muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron todos las personas a excepción de Sonic, Amy y Tails.

-Cuando me levante, vi a estos dos tortolitos besuqueándose como toda una pareja de enamorados. Dijo Tails para luego sacar una pequeña risa.

-Si es cierto.- Dijo Amy tapándose la cara de vergüenza.

-Bueno chicos que les parece si hacemos un Picnic- Propuso Lindsay la madre de Chris.

-No sería mala idea, además ay un bosque llamado "El encuentro" donde podremos hacer el picnic.- Dijo Nelson Sonriendo.

-Me parece bien- Dijo Chris.

-Si para mí también- Contesto Sonic con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien está decidido ¡nos iremos de picnic!- Dijo Lindsay con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron todos para luego ponerse a acomodar sus cosas para irse al picnic.

Después de acomodar sus cosas todos partieron en una limusina blanca para el día de picnic.

-Me alegro que podamos pasar tiempo con nuestro hijo, Nelson.- Dijo Lindsay a su esposo en susurros.

-A mí también querida, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo con Chris.- Le dijo también en susurros.

-y papa, ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba ese bosque familiar al que vamos a ir? Le dijo su hijo Chris sonriendo.

-Ese bosque se llama "El encuentro" un raro nombre lo sé pero dicen que es un lugar hermoso.- Dijo Nelson Sonriendo.

-Ah, muy bien- Le dijo Chris a su padre.

Después de un rato llegaron al bosque "El encuentro" y todos quedaron sorprendidos por tremenda belleza de bosque.

-Guau es hermoso- Dijo Amy con los ojos vidriosos.

-Visite los lugares más geniales del mundo pero este, es muy especial- Dijo Sonic Abrazando a su novia Amy.

-Desearía que vieras esto conmigo…Cosmo- Dijo eso sin prestarle atención a los demás.

-Tails…- Dijo Sonic triste y preocupado.

-Parece que no olvido a Cosmo, pobre amigo mío.- Dijo Knuckles algo triste.

-Bueno vamos a hacer el picnic ¿o qué?- Dijo Tails sonriendo como nunca.

Después de un rato estaba preparado el picnic, todos se pusieron a conversar de sus cosas pasadas o que hicieron antes de conocerlos.

-Qué lugar tan hermoso, no puedo evitar sentir que ya estuve antes aquí.- Dijo el zorro sonriendo.

Ese lugar era tan especial para todos, pero después de comer un poco Cream y Knuckles se pusieron a jugar a las atrapadas, mientras Sonic y Amy estaban acostados en el pasto mirando las nubes.

-Iré a caminar un rato ya vuelvo ¿Si?- Le dijo Tails a todos.

-Está bien- Dijeron todos sonriendo y disfrutando del ambiente.

Tails se puso a caminar en el bosque hasta que vio una luz.

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo antes de asombrarse por lo que estaba viendo.

Era un campo llenos de flores, con un hermoso lago y con una hermosa vista para el atardecer.

-Qué lugar tan hermoso- Dijo Tails mientras se sentó cerca del lago.

En ese momento una luz apareció en frente de Tails.

-Tails…

-¿Qué?- Dijo el zorro sorprendido.

-Te extrañe mucho.

-¿Cosmo?-Dijo el zorro llorando.

La luz empezó a brillar más y a tomar forma hasta que…

-Hola…Tails.-Dijo al fin la figura.

-Cosmo... ¿eres tú?- Dijo Tails con aun lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si Tails soy yo.- Dijo su "amiga" Cosmo alegremente.

-Cosmo…- Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Tails.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus labios se unieran en un hermoso y largo beso pero al final se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

-Cosmo, Te extrañe Mucho- Dijo cuándo la abrazo con fuerza haciéndolos caer en un árbol cercano.

-Tails- Dijo Cosmo sonrojada.

-Cosmo te amo y mucho.-Dijo Tails abrazándola más fuerte.

-Lo se Tails por eso vine a quedarme contigo- Dijo para luego acostarse en su pecho.

-Cosmo…- Dijo Tails con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Cosmo a Tails sonriendo.

-Gracias por volver conmigo- Dicho esto la beso y se quedó acostado junto con su amada a quien protegería y cuidaría por siempre.

FIN.

**Gracias a todos, este fue mi primer Fanfic.**

**Noah-chan Sakamaki gracias a ti pude escribir mi primera historia, como tú lo dijiste este es el momento de que yo empiece a convertirme en un escritor tan bueno como tú así que saludos desde Argentina.**

**Tu mejor amigo 0Pablo1.**


End file.
